Y a de l'amour dans l'air
by jennyalissime
Summary: Cupidon s'ennuie fort dans les cieux. Il décide donc de descendre sur Terre et arrive par hasard à Poudlard, futur lieu de débauche, de sexe et de flèche. couples: DM HP,SR GW,HG RW venez lire!
1. L'arrivée de Cupidon

Titre : Y a de l'amour dans l'air !!!!!  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent tous à J K Rowling et Cupidon appartient à la mythologie !!!!!  
  
Résumé : Cupidon s'ennuie fort dans les cieux. Il décide donc de descendre sur Terre et arrive par hasard à Poudlard, futur lieu de débauche, de sexe et de flèche.  
  
N/A : Voici ma deuxième fic qui j'espère aura beaucoup plus de succès que ma première. Dans cette fic seront présents les couples Harry et Drago, Hermione et Ron et plein d'autre encore. Je vais également essayer d'intégrer des délires donc rire a gogo prévu !!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Cupidon flânait tranquillement dans les cieux et passait entre les nuages qui lui procuraient une sensation de douceur et de fraîcheur agréable. Mais il s'ennuyait plus que jamais : Zeus avait remplacé son poste par Aphrodite.  
  
-Cette vulgaire pimbêche qui n'est même pas belle, grognait il a longueur de journée.  
  
Puis lui vint une idée jennyalissime !!!!!! Il empoigna son arc et ses flèches et descendit sur Terre. Il la parcourut à la recherche d'un endroit particulièrement satisfaisant pour bander (son arc bien sur !!! Vous pensiez a quoi bande d'esprit mal tournés !!!!!) Il avait traversé tous les continents. Mais aucun ne lui plaisait jusqu'à ce qui aperçoive une petit île du nom de grande bretagne.  
  
Il l'inspecta pendant de longues journées mais il s'en fichait du temps perdus puisque pour un dieu (aussi petit qu'il soit !!!) la notion du temps n'existe pas (et toc !!!!!!) Il arriva enfin devant un magnifique château qui s'appelait poudlard (tiens quelle coïncidence comme le monde est petit !!!!) bien attrayant pour bander (AH !!! Attention pour les anglais beware (voir ma femme s'appelle Maurice !!!) a ce que vous allez penser, espèces d'obsédé !!!)  
  
Il pénétra (ok j'ai rien dit lol !!!!!) dans le château et constata avec enthousiasme que c'était une école avec des élèves, des professeurs et des fantômes !!!???!!!?? La il ne comprit pas grand chose et se posa un problème : comment sa flèche allait piquer le cul d'un fantôme sans que celle-ci ne le traverse ??? (Selon tonio-LHOOQ c'est une question très philosophique que se pose Cupidon !!!) Mais heureusement pour lui (pour cupidon pas pour tonio-LHOOQ !!!!!) il s'équipait toujours d'une poudre qui au contact de la peau diffusait des phéromones autour de l'individu ce qui aurait pour conséquence d'attirer la plus proche personne dans les environs (de l'individu pas de Cupidon ni de Tonio-LHOOQ !!!! faut suivre un peu !!!!!!) pendant un moment déterminé que par la seule volonté de Cupidon qu possédait le seul antidote. Il se dirigea donc vers Nick quasi sans tête (faudrait quand même qu'il se décide ce fantôme à la garder ou pas !!! Faut savoir prendre des décisions dans la vie même si on est un fantôme non mais !!!!!!) et le baron sanglant et déposa sa poudre de cheminette.  
  
-Merde je me suis gouré de poudre !!!! dit Cupidon.  
  
Il prit donc la bonne poudre dont-on-ne-doit-pas-connaître-la-composition et l'appliqua sur ces deux fantômes (bavardant tranquillement de la nana qu'ils avaient baisé la semaine dernière en même temps qui se nommait mimi geignarde prise donc en sandwich par ces deux chaud fantômes !!!) qui furent pris quelques instants plus tard par de puissants picotements qui se propageaient dans tout leur ectoplasme à la vitesse d'un suisse c'est-à- dire 2 millimètres à l'année (excusez moi les suisses je vous aime bien moi quoique!!??!!??. j'habite juste en face de vous en plus) Ils se regardèrent (les fantômes pas les suisses lol !!!) et furent emportés par un désir incontrôlable. Ils se jetèrent dessus mais hélas ce sont des fantômes et se traversèrent mutuellement. Mais fallait dire que ces deux coquins étaient obstinés et déterminés, ils retentèrent à plusieurs reprises de se sauter dessus mais c'était un désir impossible (sniff !) à satisfaire (voir cours de philo lol !!! Deux amis comprendront) et ils en éprouvèrent une tristesse fantomatique.  
  
Cupidon le seul satisfait de son acte rigola un bon moment et fut enfin content de ne plus s'ennuyer. Il allait désormais foutre le boxon dans cette école qui n'avait pas l'air d'être comme les autres ce qui intensifiait encore plus son excitation à vouloir foutre la pagaille dans ce château. Cupidon, à l'affût de deux nouvelles victimes, se dit donc :  
  
-Faites gaffes petits mortels. Ca va chier des bulles !!!!!!!! (Ouais pour le petit, tu peux parler Cupidon, tu es aussi voire beaucoup plus petit que nous, et pis si ça se trouve tu as pas que ta taille qui est petite ; ouais cet arc que tu bandes si souvent c'est peut être pour compenser le fait que tu as une petite bite hein ???)  
  
A SUIVRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je vous en supplie !!!!!!!!!!!!! Ecrivez moi une review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca me ferait plus que plaisir !!!!! Comme ça je saurai si mon histoire vous plait ou pas et je la continuerai suivant vos commentaires. Tchao tout le monde et au prochaine chapitre (pitetre !!!!) 


	2. Premières victimes

Merci pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !!!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Winifred : Voici la suite !!!!   
  
Shenna : ce que j'ai dit a propos de mimi geignarde était entre parenthèse donc en fait c'était moi qui délirait et ce n'était pas intégré dans l'histoire donc en fait ces deux fantômes ne l'ont pas sauter.  
  
Angelinadelacour : J'avoue également qu'il y avait trop de note de l'auteur ce qui perturbait un peu la lecture du chapitre. Donc dans ce chapitre il y en a beaucoup moins et j'espère qu'il te plaira également.  
  
Caroline Black : Souhait exaucé : Harry/ Drago présent dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Et maintenant voici la suite !!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Les premières victimes.  
  
Cupidon visitait les lieux avec enthousiasme. Toutes ces personnes à fléchouiller, ça allait lui donner du boulot mais il aimait ça. Il arriva dans une grande salle bondée d'élèves. Deux se levèrent d'une table.  
  
-Chouette, il va y avoir du sport !!!!!!! se dit le petit dieu.  
  
Il s'empressa de rejoindre ces deux élèves qui n'étaient autre que Hermione et Ron âgés tout deux de 17 ans.  
  
-Mione, tu voudrais pas me donner un petit coup de pouce pour le devoir de Rogue, j'y arrive vraiment pas !!!!  
  
-Non Ron !!Combien de fois devrai je te dire qu'aux examens je ne serai pas la pour. AIE.  
  
-Que se passe t il ?  
  
-Rien, j'ai eu une petite douleur au.. heu.. Enfin peu importe.  
  
Au contraire, il ne fallait pas s'en foutre car Cupidon avait bandé son arc et lancé une flèche droit dans la fesse droite de cette chère griffondor. L'effet tant attendu par Cupidon n'allait pas tarder a ce produire. En effet quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et elle bondit sans prévenir sur Ron et l'embrassa sauvagement prise d'une envie folle de faire l'amour avec lui. Elle le serrai si fort dans ses bras qu'il eu du mal a se libérer mais y arriva après maintes efforts et prononça en suffoquant :  
  
-Mione qu'est ce qui te prend donc .. Mais arrêtes de me sauter dessus !!!!!  
  
-Je te veux. J'ai envie de toi la tout de suite maintenant. Prend moi et fais moi l'amour passionnément et..suffit de parler...  
  
Elle se jeta une fois de plus sur lui, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci. Elle exerça une pression sur lui qui le fit reculé pas a pas. Elle aperçu, ses lèvres toujours collé contre celle du jeune homme, une porte inconnue au bataillon mais elle s'en fichait de savoir si elle la connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est aller dans un endroit a l'abri de tous les regards pour pouvoir assouvir son désir.  
  
Pour ceci elle le poussa dans cette pièce inédite et aperçue un lit (tiens quelle coïncidence !!!) Elle se jeta sur lui en le faisant basculer sur le matelas. Elle se mis a califourchon sur lui, déchira sa chemise violemment, balada ses mains sur son torse et se dirigea de plus en plus vers son entre jambe. Mais celui-ci les stoppa au niveau de son bas ventre et utilisa toutes ces forces pour la repousser bien qu'un coté de lui disait :  
  
*Vas y prend la. Elle te veut et toi aussi tu la veux plus que tout mais satisfait la au lieu de vouloir la repousser !!!!!*  
  
-Arrête Mione ça suffit.. Mais qu'est ce que tu as bon dieu !!!!!!  
  
-Je te veux Ron. J'ai envie de toi. Fais moi l'amour. Je t'en supplie !!! J'en peux plus d'attendre. PREND MOI !!!!! cria t elle en dégrafant sa chemise et son soutien gorge.  
  
Ron découvrit une belle et généreuse poitrine mais il résista, se leva, la recouvra de sa veste et parti avec sa chemise entre ouverte pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry prit son déjeuner, se leva et rejoignit le terrain de quidditch pour s'entraîner avec son équipe. Mais il vit en arrivant la bas a son plus grand dégoût malfoy qui voletait a une dizaine de mètres. Celui-ci voyant Potter arrivé, atterrit sur terre.  
  
-Alors le balafré on vient s'entraîner !!!!  
  
-Ta gueule Malfoy !!!  
  
-Mais saint Potter s'est réveillé du mauvais pied ce matin on dirait !!!!dit il en le bloquant pour ne pas qu'il rejoigne son équipe.  
  
-Tu vas te la fermer et me laisser passer !!!!  
  
-Surveille un peu ton langage Potter !!! A ce que je vois, tu n'est pas accompagné de tes deux petits toutous alors tu ferai bien de te taire si tu ne veux pas que je.. EH c'est quoi cette merde ???  
  
-De qui tu parles ? Si c'est de moi je vais te défoncer la gueule et tu vas te retrouver à l'infirmerie pendant toute une semaine!!!  
  
-Non non c'est pas de toi que je parlais. J'ai reçu quelque chose. Je me sens bizarre j'ai la tête qui tourne.  
  
-Ca va malfoy ? Tu veux que ..  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago se jeta sur lui et l'attira dans les vestiaires.  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu m'entraînes ici. On doit s'entraîner pour le prochain match. Mais lâche moi !!!! Qu'est ce qui te prend a me coller comme ça ??? Tu t'es bourré la gueule ou quoi ???  
  
Drago ne répondit pas et se colla de plus en plus contre lui puis le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément mais Harry surpris, le repoussa violemment qui le fit tomber par terre.  
  
Cependant celui-ci n'abandonna pas, se releva et lui sauta dessus une fois de plus le poussant cette fois ci jusqu'aux douches. Il le colla a nouveau contre un mur, posa ses mains contre son torse le caressant sensuellement tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Harry était toujours en état de choc ce qui est compréhensible : la personne qu'il déteste le plus depuis 7 années l'embrasse et caresse son torse.  
  
Non plus maintenant. Celui-ci commença à descendre ses mains à un niveau beaucoup plus osé c'est-à-dire au niveau de son sexe. Drago baissa le pantalon et le caleçon de Harry qui bizarrement se laissa faire ce qui est d'autant plus surprenant que son partenaire est un homme mais pas n'importe lequel :Drago Malfoy !!!!  
  
Et il ne fut pas insensible aux caresses du beau blond car son membre se dressa de plus en plus et Drago débuta ses va et vient avec sa main sur son sexe qui se durcissait beaucoup plus a chaque caresse. Drago se décolla des lèvres du sorcier, se baissa, prit le sexe et le glissa dans sa bouche. Il lécha longuement avec sa langue le gland de Harry qui après quelques minutes s'effondra de plaisir.  
  
Harry reprit doucement son souffle. Il avait vraiment du mal à se remettre de cet orgasme que lui avait procuré MALFOY !!????!!!!  
  
*qu...quoi c'est pas possible !!! Malfoy m'a fait une gâterie ? Attend je suis en train de rêver ou plutôt cauchemarder !! Mais qu'est ce qui ma pris de me laisser faire par mon pire ennemi. Je crois que j'ai besoin de boire pour oublier ce ...petit accident ???*  
  
Sur ces pensées, Harry releva son caleçon et son pantalon, ne laisse pas le temps à Drago de dire un mot et partit en courant en direction du château.  
  
Drago, après avoir réagis à la fuite soudaine de Harry, n'eut qu'une envie : le rejoindre. Il prit donc la même direction.  
  
Mais ces deux ennemis ne se doutait le moins du monde qu'une autre personne était présente avec eux et que celle-ci les avait observé tout au long de leur ébat.  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Inutile de vous dire que vos reviews sont les bienvenues !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !!!!! 


	3. Pagaille à Poudlard

Chapitre 3 : Pagaille à Poudlard  
  
La personne qui avait assisté a l'intégralité du débat entre Harry et Drago se tenait à la fenêtre des vestiaires. Celle-ci était abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer sous les douches. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La réaction qu'avait eu Drago face à Harry l'avait plus que surprise.  
  
Mais la surprise se transforma en indignation. Comment pouvait t'il lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait il se jeter sur celui qui a survécu au seigneur des ténèbres ? Cela lui paraissait inconcevable mais pourtant ça venait de se produire sous ses yeux !  
  
Lucius Malfoy restait la devant la fenêtre demeurant livide. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait suivi l'entraînement de son fils et voulait le féliciter pour sa magnifique performance. Mais maintenant, un sentiment de dégoût s'empara de lui et il suivi son fils qui se dirigeait vers le château.  
  
Il se trouvait maintenant dans les couloirs sombres et lugubres qui menaient au dortoir du serpentard et au détour d'un couloir se retrouva nez a nez avec Dobby son ancien elfe de maison.  
  
-Monsieur, couina Dobby  
  
-Hors de mon chemin Dobby avant que je ne te réduise en un tas de cendres, menaça t il pointant sa baguette sur l'elfe.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez plus me punir monsieur. Vous n'êtes plus mon maître. C'est Dumbledore le maître que je dois servir maintenant et je ne vous permettrais pas de faire du mal au jeune Harry Potter.  
  
-Ce n'est pas lui que je viens voir mais mon fils et je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser passer alors dégage Dobby !!!! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'être sur mon chemin.  
  
-Je ne vous permettrai pas de faire encore du mal à votre fils. Vous feriez mieux de partir de Poudlard avant que je vous.  
  
Cupidon qui passait par la banda son arc et tira une flèche sur Dobby.  
  
-Me menacerais tu Dobby ? Tu sais mieux que tout le monde que je ne suis pas la personne à provoquer et .. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !!! Lâche moi Dobby !!!!  
  
-Oh maître je vous adore !!!!! s'exclama Dobby en s'agrippant a la cape de Malfoy. Reprenez moi a vos cotés Maître !!! Punissez moi a nouveau avec votre fouet !!!! Attachez moi avec vos menottes !!! Faites moi mal !!!!  
  
-LACHE MOI DOBBY !!!!!!!!!!!! J'AI PAS DE TEMPS À PERDRE AVEC UN VULGAIRE ELFE !!!!!  
  
Il s'accrochait toujours autant à la cape de son ancien maître. Il se collait sensuellement contre sa jambe, leva ses minuscules mains vers l'entre jambe de Malfoy et palpa le membre qui s'y trouvait.  
  
-FOUT LE CAMPS DOBBY !!!!!!!!  
  
Il poussa violemment l'elfe par terre, enjamba son corps étendu sur le sol et couru le plus vite possible mais Dobby se releva et le suivit bien vite malgré ses petites jambes criant en direction du fuyard « MONSIEUR BATTEZ MOI !!!! »  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Harry se précipita vers la chambre de Ron et frappa à sa porte.  
  
-Ron ! Tu es la ???? Il faut que je te parle !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?  
  
-Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose.  
  
-Moi aussi, il s'est passé quelque chose. avec Hermione.  
  
-Quoi ???? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ??? Vas y raconte tout.  
  
-Elle m'a embrassé tout a coup et elle avait vraiment envie de moi. Elle m'a même emmené dans une chambre ou elle voulait faire l'amour avec moi mais je l'ai repoussé et je me suis enfuit.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu t'es enfoui ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? La fille que tu désires le plus te saute dessus et toi tu la rejettes ! Y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec toi !  
  
-Ouais je sais ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça mais c'était comme si elle n'était plus elle-même, comme si elle avait bu un philtre d'amour ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je veux pas abuser d'elle si elle n'a plus toute sa tête. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Toi aussi si Cho te sautait dessus tu n'abuserai pas d'elle si elle était dans un état second, non ?  
  
*Mon dieu ! J'ai abusé de Drago pas Cho mais Drago un mec ! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec moi. J'ai beau dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez Ron mais moi c'est pire ! Non je peux pas le croire, je serai. Gay mais il n'y a rien de mal a être Gay enfin je crois!!!!*  
  
-Harry ? A quoi tu penses ? Tu voulais me dire un truc ?  
  
-Euh non. C'est pas important. Je te laisse. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour faire une recherche. A toute a l'heure au dîner !  
  
-Ouais a toute !  
  
Il parti donc en direction de la bibliothèque. Il était très préoccupé par ce qui venait de se passer entre Drago et lui et ne vit pas toute l'agitation qui régnait dans les couloirs. On se serait cru dans un bordel. Des filles se jetaient sur des garçons ou des filles et vice versa bref il y avait une atmosphère assez chaude. Même les profs s'y mettaient !!!!  
  
Mac gonagall s'accrochait au bras de Dumbledore qui essayait en vain de la faire lâcher prise.  
  
-Minerva reprenez vous ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez ?  
  
-Albus ! Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais je vous trouve vraiment excitant avec votre barbe blanche. Et si on allait dans mes quartiers au calme pour prendre du bon temps !  
  
-Minerva !!!! Voyons !!! Vous n'avez pas honte !  
  
-Non je n'ai pas honte. Oh Albus je vous veux rien qu'a moi !!!! Embrassez moi !! Nous ne sommes plus au collège !!! On peut se laisser guider par nos pulsions, nos émotions, nos envies !!!!  
  
-Je veux pas vous vexer mais je ne suis aucunement attiré par vous et nos relations ne sont que purement professionnelles alors s'il vous plait veuillez lâcher mon bras que je puisse aller dans mon bureau.  
  
-NON ALBUS JE VOUS AIME !!!!!  
  
Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa ardemment. Dumbledore essaya de la repousser mais avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à se décrocher des lèvres de cette sangsue qui suçait a présent sa langue.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry pénétra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers une étagère sans s'apercevoir que la bibliothécaire et un élève qui devait être probablement en sixième année s'embrassaient sur le bureau de la vieille femme. Il s'installa à une table située non loin de celle des deux autres protagonistes toujours aussi enlacés.  
  
Ce n'est qu'en entendant les gémissements de plaisir que venait de pousser la bibliothécaire qu'il sorti de ses pensées et se rendit compte de la situation actuelle. Il bondit de sa chaise et fut bouche bée en voyant madame Pince, cuisses écartées, placé sous un élève qui lui caressait ses seins ramollis par la vieillesse.  
  
Choqué de voir cette scène digne des films X, il se précipita dans le couloir et vit enfin le bazar qui régnait dans le château. Une serdaigle, bras en l'air et en hurlant « JE TE VEUX », pourchassait un serpentard qui criait à l'aide. Deux élèves de griffondors étaient couchés par terre à moitié nus entrelacés et s'embrassaient vigoureusement. Puis le griffondor écarta les cuisses de sa partenaire et Harry ne voulant pas voir la suite reprit sa route, mais il ne fit pas au bout de ses peines.  
  
Au croisement d'un autre couloir, il aperçut Rogue hors de lui mais quand je dis hors de lui c'est vraiment hors de lui, pire que d'habitude (je me pose une question : est ce possible ?lol)  
  
Harry su très vite pourquoi il était tellement en pétard. Une bande de furie, composé d'une trentaine de filles, lui courait après en criant « SEVERUS !!!!!!!! MON SEVI !!!!!!!!!! TU ES A MOI !!!!! » Rogue était vraiment rouge et mieux valait ne pas être dans sa trajectoire sinon c'était la mort assurée !!! Il passa devant Harry et marmonnait :  
  
-Jamais je n'aurais du venir ici !!!! Ils sont tous dingues !!!! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de mettre les pied dans cet école de cinglés !!!!  
  
Harry piqua un fou rire en voyant que dans la tête du peloton qui traînait derrière le professeur se trouvait quelques garçons qui criaient également « SEVI MON AMOUR !!!! »  
  
Il essaya de semer cette foule hurlante et retourna à son bureau d'un pas précipité, ferma la porte et soupira.  
  
-Bonsoir Sévérus. Tu as été long à me rejoindre mais je vois que tu aimes te faire désirer. Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me faire l'amour sur ton bureau, fit Ginny.  
  
Elle éjecta d'un geste violent les livres et parchemins qui se trouvaient sur le bureau du maîtres des potions. Puis elle s'assit sur celui ci et écarta ses jambes sensuellement en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Elle lui lança un regard rempli de désir et commença à se caresser la poitrine en poussant des gémissements de plaisir  
  
-Prend moi severus. Je te veux, haleta t elle entre deux respirations.  
  
Rogue se tenait debout devant elle, surpris par cette jeune fille qui se donnait entièrement a lui. Il eut quelques instants un brin d'envie mais qui laissa place a la colère. Il se retourna, tourna la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit et fut de nouveau désespéré.  
  
Une horde d'élèves hurlait son prénom et une seconde après, il eut le réflexe de fermer cette porte pour empêcher ces *fan de sévi* de pénétrer dans son bureau. Les élèves toujours derrière celle-ci tambourinaient à n'en plus finir et hurlaient de plus belle « sévi mon amour »  
  
Il appuya son front contre la porte en soupirant et en fermant les yeux.  
  
« Mais pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'a moi !!!! Pourquoi moi bordel !!!!! »  
  
Derrière lui, Ginny s'était levé et s'approchait de lui. Elle se colla contre son dos et balada ses mains sur son torse.  
  
-Severus détend toi. Je suis la pour te relaxer et te faire que du bien.  
  
- Non ça suffit Miss Weasley, reprenez vous bon sang.  
  
Elle bascula par terre lorsque Rogue se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle était la étendue sur le sol les jambes écartées.  
  
-Sévi, pourquoi me repousses tu. Laisse toi aller, fit elle se relevant et en plaquant ses seins contre son torse.  
  
Cette fois ci ses mains se situaient au niveau de son bas ventre et palpait son membre point excité.  
  
-Ca suffit. STUPEFIX, lança t il a Ginny.  
  
Il ouvra la porte et stupéfixa tous les élèves d'un sort puissant relevant de l'énormité de sa colère. Il enjamba les corps et prit la fuite.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Merci pour vos reviews et j'attends donc avec impatience de nouvelles reviews pour ce chapitre 3. 


	4. Dans la grande salle

Désolée pour le retard mais l'inspiration n'était pas la. Mais revoici un nouveau chapitre J'attends donc vos reviews pour savoir comment vous l'avez trouvé  
  
Bonne lecture a tous !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Dans la grande salle.  
  
-CUPIDON ! CUPIDON ! CUPIDON ! fit Zeus sur un ton olympien.  
  
-Cupidon n'est pas ici, annonça une déesse avec une voix de pimbêche superficielle qui passait par la.  
  
-Que dis tu Aphrodite ?  
  
-Cupidon est descendu sur terre car celui-ci s'ennuyait fort ici.  
  
-Comment sais tu cela ?  
  
-Je l'ai entendu parler tout seul, ce matin. Je crois qu'il voulait prendre du bon temps avec ces petits mortels inintéressants.  
  
-Sais tu ou il est allé exactement?  
  
-Non, désolé Zeus.  
  
Celle-ci passa son chemin après lui avoir répondu.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaa ce cupidon. Toujours aussi immature et inconscient. Il faut que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne commette une énorme erreur.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
A poudlard, l'heure du dîner arriva. Les élèves rejoignirent tous la grande salle pour y festoyer. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas faim de victuailles mais faim de sexe. Plus de la moitié des élèves y compris les professeurs avaient été piqués et avaient perdu tout sens moral. Les piqués sautaient sur les victimes qui pour la plupart les repoussaient. On se serait cru dans un bordel. Parmi les élèves, le petit dieu se baladait et était fière que son objectif ait été atteint avec brio.  
  
*** Du coté de Ron et Hermione, le griffondor rejetait toujours les avances de la jeune fille.  
  
-Ron mon bébé ! Ca te dit pas de faire un câlin sur l'herbe du parc. Ou alors un bain de minuit entièrement nus ou on pourrait batifoler un peu.  
  
-Mione ! fit il exaspéré. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te toucherais pas.  
  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir !  
  
Elle monta sur la table balançant d'un coup de pied couverts et nourritures. Puis, elle s'agita sensuellement et débuta un strip-tease devant le jeune homme.  
  
-Hop la ! Un pull enlevé !!! La la la ! Et youp la mon t-shirt par terre !  
  
-Mione ! fit il consterné. Rhabille toi tout de suite. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang dans ta tête.  
  
-Oh la la ! Plein de choses coquines que l'on pourrait tester toi et moi. Par exemple je connais une super position d'un livre moldu qui s'appelle le kama-sutra. Dedans, il y a des photos de différentes positions sexuelles que l'on pourrait pratiquer toi et moi dans ma chambre. Y en a une surtout qui me fait mouiller, celle du grand V. J'ai vraiment envie de la tester avec toi.  
  
Elle s'assit sur la table en face de Ron et écarta ses jambes en forme de V.  
  
-Vas y pénètre moi. FAIS MOI JOUIIIIIIIIR !!!!!! cria t elle tout fort.  
  
Les quelques professeurs non piques notamment Rogue entendirent la demande de celle-ci et furent choques de voir une des meilleures élèves écarter les jambes et crier cette phrase.  
  
-Mione je t'en prie. Assis toi sur ta chaise. Tu me fatigues. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette école !  
  
-Ron, enfonce ton gros dard dans mon pot de miel et fait le gicler !  
  
-MIONE ! Tu t'entends parler ! Allez viens ça suffit !  
  
Il la porta et la repose sur sa chaise.  
  
-Mmmmm j'aime quand tu me prends par surprise !  
  
Il n'en pouvait plus de ses sous entendus et s'écroula sur sa chaise, épuisé par cette journée.  
  
*** Quant à Drago et Harry, ils étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Drago n'avait toujours pas cessé de se jeter sur lui. Tandis que le survivant le repoussait perpétuellement toujours gêné des événements de ce matin.  
  
-Hey ! Pourquoi tu me pousses ? Tu n'as pas aimé ma gâterie de ce matin, fit Drago assez fort pour que l'entourage entende.  
  
-Chut !! Ca va pas de le crier sur tous les toits ! Je m'en veux déjà assez de m'avoir laissé faire.  
  
-J'ai compris. Tu en reveux une, c'est ça ! Allez viens la que je te suce !  
  
Il se mit a genoux devant Harry et commença a baisser sa braguette.  
  
-Mmmmmm je vois qu'elle durcie vite, constata le jeune Malfoy.  
  
En effet, Harry ne pouvait pas se contenir face aux avances du serpentard mais cela ne lui empêcha pas de le rejeter et de remonter rapidement sa braguette avant que quelqu'un s'en rende compte.  
  
-Montre la moi. Son goût me manque, supplia le jeune homme agenouillé.  
  
-Ca suffit ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu me suces, fit il avec colère.  
  
Mais celui-ci s'exclama tellement fort que les professeurs non loin d'eux entendirent également ce qu'il dit. Rogue fit de gros yeux et regarda en direction des deux protagonistes. Harry sentit le regard de son prof des potions sur lui et ses joues s'empourprèrent subitement.  
  
-Tu es tellement excitant quand tu deviens tout rouge. Ca me rappelle le moment ou tu as giclé sous la douche.  
  
-La ferme Drago. Je me casse d'ici.  
  
-Non je t'en prie mon cœur, reste avec moi !  
  
Il empoigna les jambes de Harry et glissa au moins sur 5 mètres par terre en lui tenant fermement ses chevilles. Les autres qui avaient suivit cette scène éclatèrent de rire. Même Rogue et quelques autres professeurs pouffèrent de rire en voyant le blondinet étendu par terre et qui hurlait :  
  
-Je t'aime Harry !!!!! Me quitte pas !!!!  
  
Harry réussit à se détacher de l'emprise de l'attrapeur serpentard et rejoignit Ron qui était affalé sur sa chaise avec un mal de crâne épouvantable.  
  
-Ron ? Ca va ?  
  
-Non ! J'en peux plus d'Hermione. Elle me crève trop.  
  
-Ben maintenant qu'elle est folle de toi, tu en as marre ! Tu sais pas ce que tu veux.  
  
-Mais c'est pas elle ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Au fait j'ai vu que l'autre con a craqué pour toi.  
  
-Ne le traite pas de con !  
  
-Quoi ? Tu le défends maintenant ?  
  
-Non mais euh... tu as entendu quelque chose de notre conversation ?dit il voulant détourner le sujet.  
  
-Impossible. Hermione n'arrête pas de me hurler dans les oreilles qu'elle veut que je lui fasse l'amour.  
  
-Et pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas l'amour ? T'en rêve depuis... depuis que tu la rencontré dans le train.  
  
-Arrête tes conneries. J'ai jamais eu envie de lui faire l'amour.  
  
- Quand est ce que tu te rendras compte que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Mais celui ne l'écoutait pas et demeurai pensif.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rogue était assit à sa table et regardait avec amusement ses élèves se courir après. Soudain, il fit noir. En fait, Ginny s'était faufilé derrière lui et avait mis ses mains sur ses yeux.  
  
-Bonsoir mon amour ! Je t'ai manqué ?  
  
Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et lui susurra :  
  
-J'ai envie de toi sévérus.  
  
Puis celle-ci lui mordilla le bout de son oreille. Mais il se leva d'un bond et repoussa la chaude Weasley avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour sortir de la grande salle. Cependant dans l'allée principale menant aux grandes portes, les ° fans de sévi° se jetèrent tous sur lui en même temps.  
  
Il poussa un hurlement et se retrouva étendu par terre écrasé par une dizaine d'élèves dont plusieurs mecs. Il essaya de se débarrasser de cette masse mais en vain. Ceux qui étaient sur lui tentèrent de le déshabiller.  
  
Dumbledore le voyant écrasé sous ses élèves vint à son secours et réussit à le délivrer de cette horde d'élèves impitoyables. Celui-ci était en piteux état. Son pantalon noir avait été déchiré jusqu'au cuisse. On pouvait même apercevoir son boxer noir moulant qu'il portait dessous. En le voyant, les °fans de sévi° sifflèrent et tombèrent comme des mouches en s'évanouissant tour a tour.  
  
Sa cape était restée par terre. Sa chemise avait été déchirée en deux et un torse musclé apparut. Les derniers °fans de sévi° qui n'avait pas été victimes de cette vague soudaine d'évanouissement s'écroula sur le sol. Il était rouge et ses cheveux gras étaient en bataille ce qui lui donnait un look assez *cool !!!*.  
  
Pendant ce temps la, Drago essayait d'approcher Harry mais certains profs l'en empêchaient. Soudain, un homme fit apparition dans la grande salle suivit de près voir de très très près par une créature assez étrange. Celle- ci n'était autre que Dobby qui sauta en milieu de la pièce sur la tête de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Celui ci trébucha sur les élèves évanouis et s'étala par terre comme un sac de patates (pourries) car sa vision était brouillée par les mains de l'elfe de maison recouvrant ses yeux. Il était lamentablement étendu par terre sur le ventre. Dobby en profita pour caresser tendrement ses fesses. Mais celui- ci se releva si vite qu'il donna un *coup de cul* a Dobby qui bascula par terre.  
  
-Père ! Que faites vous la ? demanda le jeune Malfoy en voyant son père se précipiter sur lui.  
  
-Espèce de .... Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?  
  
-Père ? Mais je ne comprend pas.  
  
-Je t'ai vu avec Potter, ce matin. Dans les vestiaires !  
  
-Ce matin ? dit il fébrilement.  
  
-OUI ! fit il avec agressivité. Tu déshonores ton sang, fils indigne !  
  
-Mais père, je...  
  
Mais Lucius ne l'écouta pas et empoigna le col de sa robe de sorcier. Il le fit se retourner. Avec son autre main, il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon et lui foutu une déculottée mémorable. Drago, sous la douleur, s'affala sur le sol et s'effondra en pleurs.  
  
-Pè...pè..re ! Pour...quoi ? sanglota t il.  
  
Tu as trahi ton maître. Tu ne fais plus parti de la famille désormais.  
  
Celui-ci s'éloigna de lui et sortit de la grande salle en laissant son fils par terre, les fesses rouges à l'air.  
  
Harry qui fut témoin de la scène alla au chevet de son ennemi. Il l'aida à se relever, remonta son pantalon et le consola en le prenant dans ses bras. Drago pleurait toujours a chaudes larmes et serra de toutes ses forces le survivant pour avoir du réconfort. Harry se sentait coupable.  
  
-Allez chut calme toi. Je suis la. Ne pleure plus, fit Harry d'une vois paternel et douce.  
  
Tout le monde se tut et les regarda avec étonnement. En particulier Ron et Hermione qui furent étonnée par la réaction de leur ami. Mais le calme ne dura peu de temps avant que chaque piqué ne reprenne en chasse °leur âme sœur°.  
  
Hermione ne tarda pas a se jeter sur Ron avec son éternelle envie de faire l'amour.  
  
Les °fans de sévi° avait repris connaissance et pourchassait leur professeur qui courait tout autour des tables en hurlant.  
  
Ginny, quant à elle, monta sur une table, attendit le passage de son professeur et lui sauta dessus lorsque celui-ci passa a coté d'elle.  
  
Bref le boxon était revenu dans cette école qui demeurait depuis une journée sans dessus dessous.  
  
Mais leur °sauveur° n'allait pas tardé à faire son apparition et à rétablir la situation...  
  
A SUIVRE !!!!!  
  
Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Vos reviews sont les bienvenues comme d'habitude alors envoyez moi en siouplait !  
  
Bisous a tous Et au prochain chapitre !!! 


	5. Retour à la normale

Voici un nouveau chapitre !!! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews encourageantes J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira  
  
BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !!!!  
  
Chapitre 5 : Retour à la normale.  
  
Zeus devait a tout prix retrouver Cupidon. Mail il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour connaître l'endroit ou celui-ci se cachait. Il alla donc dans la *pièce secrète* inconnue de tous les autres dieux excepté Zeus. On ne pouvait y entrer qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ce qui fut le cas. Cette pièce ne contenait rien excepté un globe doré lévitant au centre. Il s'approcha de celui-ci, plaça ses mains sur la surface de cette boule au pouvoir surnaturel. Il se concentra et prononça tout haut « cupidon »  
  
Une lueur argentée s'évapora de la sphère et se refléta sur le mur ou un planisphère apparut. Plusieurs points s'inscrivirent représentant les dieux descendus sur terre. Puis la carte devint de plus en plus précise en affichant l'Europe puis la Grande Bretagne. Zeus put localiser l'endroit où se trouvait le petit dieu. (Voir Platon, le Banquet)  
  
Il se précipita ensuite dans une pièce, Au milieu se tenait un trône et à coté un sceptre en or. A l'extrémité de celui-ci, une pierre précieuse était incrustée. Il s'empara de celui-ci.  
  
Héra qui se trouvait dans la même pièce se questionna sur toute cette agitation.  
  
-Que se passe t il Zeus ?  
  
-Je dois aller sur terre pour une importante mission. Cupidon a encore fait des siennes.  
  
Il quitta ensuite la salle et descendit sur terre dans un lieu du nom de Poudlard. La grande salle était l'endroit où se trouvait Cupidon. Grâce à son sceptre aux pouvoirs gigantesques, il sut se guider dans le château. Il pénétra dans la grande salle et vit les dégâts commis par le petit dieu.  
  
Hermione s'était assisse sur les genoux du rouquin et lui suçait le lobe de son oreille. Le griffondor n'essayait même plus de la repousser car elle revenait toujours à la charge.  
  
Drago, quant à lui, était toujours dans les bras du survivant et déversait toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
Rogue, lui, essayait de se débarrasser de la jeune griffondor accroché à son dos. Celle-ci se tenait fermement a lui et ne voulait pas le lâcher.  
  
-Mi...weas...ous...anglez ! (Traduction: Miss Weasley, vous m'étranglez!)  
  
En effet, les bras de Ginny serraient avec force le cou du maître des potions qui devenait de plus en plus violet. Il trébucha en tentant de se décoller de cette sangsue et dans sa chute, Miss Weasley le lâcha. Il atterrit sur le ventre et se retourna rapidement sur le dos mais la chaude rouquine se mit a califourchon sur lui et commença à se déshabiller, lui étant déjà assez dépourvu de vêtements.  
  
Zeus ne pouvait être vu des mortels même si ceux-ci étaient sorciers. Il s'avança vers Cupidon qui lui faisait dos. Celui-ci ne cessait de rigoler en voyant les divers élèves courir derrière leur victime.  
  
-CUPIDON !!!!! cria t il de sa voix autoritaire.  
  
Le concerné se retourna, horrifié.  
  
-Zeus ! fit il sur un ton chevrotant.  
  
Le petit Dieu s'évapora une seconde après pour ne pas être la victime de la colère de Zeus.  
  
-Pas la peine de t'échapper, je te règlerai ton compte en temps voulu.  
  
Le dieu des Dieux se positionna au centre de la pièce, brandit son sceptre et prononça une incantation. La pierre précieuse se décolla du sceptre, lévita quelques mètres au dessus du bâton et diffusa une intense lumière blanche dans toute la salle pendant quelques secondes.  
  
Puis la pierre fusionna avec le sceptre de nouveau et la lumière s'estompa.  
  
Tous les sorciers s'immobilisèrent comme si le temps s'était arrêté  
  
-Voila ! Mon travail est achevé !  
  
Il s'évapora comme l'avait fait cupidon quelques minutes auparavant. Quelques instant plus tard, tous les sorciers clignèrent des yeux signe que l'effet produit par Zeus venait de s'estomper.  
  
Ron repris connaissance et se souvenu des avances de Hermione qui se trouvait encore sur ses genoux. Celle-ci se retourna pour le regarder et voulut lui dire quelque chose mais le rouquin l'en empêcha et la devança.  
  
-Bon Hermione ! J'en peux plus !  
  
Il se leva en la prenant dans ses bras, l'allongea sur la table, lui écarta les jambes et se positionna entre celles ci.  
  
-Si tu as tellement envie que je te fasse l'amour et bien je vais le faire. Je vais te prendre la maintenant sur cette table.  
  
Hermione, qui n'était plus sous l'effet de la flèche, écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce que venait de dire Ron.  
  
-Mais t'es malade !  
  
Elle le repoussa et se remit debout consterné par la réaction de son ami.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu veux plus que je te satisfasse ? Y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Tu as la mémoire courte ! Toute la journée tu n'as pas cessé de me sauter dessus et de me dire que tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour.  
  
-Pard... Les souvenirs de cette journée lui revinrent en une série de flash. Oh mon dieu !!! J'ai fais ça !  
  
Elle porta ses mains à son visage et ne cessait de dire « Mon Dieu ! » Elle s'assit sur une chaise, bouché bée, et regarda Ron effaré.  
  
-J'ai vraiment fais ça ? Mais je... je... Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris.  
  
-Je me le demande bien. Ce matin, tout a coup tu m'as sauté dessus comme une furie je ne sais pour quelle raison.  
  
-Oui je me souviens...  
  
Elle revoyait la scène et réfléchissait aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à avoir de telles attitudes. Puis elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.  
  
-Je suis sincèrement désolée Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, fit elle sur un ton gêné.  
  
Ron prit une chaise et se mit à coté d'elle.  
  
-Allons ne soit pas gênée! C'est pas si grave après tout.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu te rends compte ! Je t'ai emmené dans une pièce. Je t'ai arraché ta chemise. Je t'ai supplié de me faire l'amour. J'ai même commence a me déshabiller devant tout le monde y a quelques minutes. Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans ma tête?  
  
-Tu sais si ça peut te rassurer. Beaucoup de personnes n'étaient pas dans leur état normal aujourd'hui.  
  
-Je suis sur que tu m'en veux de t'avoir considéré comme un objet sexuel.  
  
Il pouffa de rire.  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, ne cessait de répéter la jeune griffondor avec stupeur. Qu'est ce que je m'en veux. Ca ne me ressemble pas du tout.  
  
Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues empourprées par la honte.  
  
-Mione, ne pleurs pas ! Ne te met pas dans des états pareils. Ce n'est pas si grave.  
  
Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais celle-ci le repoussa.  
  
-Si tu savais comme j'ai honte. C'est horrible.  
  
Ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus humides. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, les mains toujours portées a son visage. La voir dans cet état, lui déchirait le cœur. Mais la griffondor ne se calmait toujours pas et Ron décida d'intervenir.  
  
-Viens Mione.  
  
-Non ! dit elle dans un gémissement.  
  
Mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas faire et la fit se lever. Puis il se colla a elle, la serra amoureusement dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.  
  
-Allez calme toi. Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas te voir dans cet état.  
  
Il leva son visage et la regarda dans ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il les essuya avec la manche de sa chemise et lui caressa doucement ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son visage. Celle-ci se laissa faire et ne le rejeta pas. Puis le rouquin, envahi d'un désir intense, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec passion.  
  
Pendant ce temps la, Ginny était toujours sur Rogue, a moitiés nus. Ils reprirent leurs esprits et constatèrent qu'ils étaient très collés l'un à l'autre. Rogue se souvenait de la folle poursuite autour des tables mais les souvenirs de la jeune fille restaient flous.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux en direction de son professeur qui était toujours allongé sous elle et remarqua que sa chemise était déchirée. Celle-ci surprise par cette étrange position, regarda avec beaucoup d'attention le corps de son professeur qui n'était pas mal du tout.  
  
*Waouh ! C'est qu'il est bien foutu le maître des potions ! Mais pourquoi je suis sur lui et....*  
  
Elle s'observa et fut gênée de voir qu'elle était en soutient gorge.  
  
* Je suis à moitié nue !!!!*  
  
*Elle pourrait pas se lever cette griffondor ! Elle commence à m'écraser ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est lourde. Mmmmm pas étonnant avec une poitrine si ... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte !!??! Reprends tes esprit severus.*  
  
*Oh putain, je suis presque nue sur Rogue !!!! Berk mais qu'est ce que je fous sur lui. Oh mon Dieu je me souviens ! Je lui ai ... couru après ! Non c'est pas possible ! On m'a drogué !*  
  
-Miss Weasley, pourriez vous euh vous relever et euh vous rhabiller.  
  
Il avait dit ça d'une voix calme ce qui fut surprenant étant donné la situation dans laquelle il était.  
  
-Oui professeur.  
  
Elle se releva toujours aussi confuse. Lorsque celle-ci fut debout, plusieurs garçons passèrent à coté d'elle et sifflèrent en voyant son soutien gorge. Elle regarda Rogue excessivement gênée et son visage s'empourpra encore plus.  
  
Cependant son professeur fit quelque chose d'incroyable. Il enleva le peu de vêtement qui restait sur lui et enveloppa la griffondor pour cacher ses sous-vêtements. Mais elle demeurait toujours aussi rouge en repensant à ses actes d'aujourd'hui.  
  
-Professeur, je m'excuse pour ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Et je...  
  
-Allons Miss Weasley, ne vous excusez pas. Je crois que toute l'école n'est pas dans son état normal aujourd'hui.  
  
Et pour la première fois de sa scolarité, Ginny le vit sourire avec gentillesse. Elle ne sut quoi répondre et répondit à son sourire. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans le silence. Il y avait une étrange atmosphère entre eux. Rogue ne paraissait pas énervé contre elle, bien au contraire.  
  
Quand il repensait aux actions de la griffondor, cela lui faisait sourire. Ginny, elle, n'était plus dégoûtée d'avoir été aussi proche de lui. Elle semblait plutôt réjoui mais Dieu sait pourquoi. Et pendant ce long silence, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser son regard sur son torse musclé. Elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser mais se retint de toutes ses forces.  
  
Quant aux deux ennemis, ceux-ci revinrent également a eux. Drago, les yeux humides, écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était assis sur Harry. Puis il se leva brusquement.  
  
-Ca va mieux Drago, demanda t il sur un ton inquiet.  
  
-Mais de quoi je me mêle le balafré !  
  
-Mais je... je...  
  
Visiblement Harry était étonné par le changement soudain de Drago.  
  
-Mais je quoi ? Et puis qu'est ce que je faisais sur toi ? C'est encore un de tes plans foireux !  
  
-Tu te rappelles pas ? Je suis venu de consoler. Tu n'allais pas bien à cause de ton père.  
  
-Mon père ? Mais qu'est ce qui c'est...  
  
Subitement, Drago se souvint de ce qui s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt. Les bribes de souvenirs le déstabilisèrent et celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise non loin du survivant.  
  
-J'y crois pas. Je t'ai ...  
  
Il ne savait pas s'il devait être écœuré ou déçu de ne pas avoir été plus loin avec lui.  
  
-Mais ce n'étais pas moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait cela. C'est impossible ! Je te déteste !  
  
Il pointa méchamment le doigt en direction du griffondor et lui jeta un regard rempli de haine mais plus les souvenirs revenaient et plus l'expression de son visage reflétait de la stupéfaction.  
  
*Aurais je vraiment des sentiments pour lui. Mais je le déteste plus que tout. Mais pourquoi s'est il laisser faire dans les vestiaires ? Et puis pourquoi est il venu me réconforter en me prenant dans ses bras quand j'allais mal. M'aimerai t il aussi ?*  
  
Des tas de questions envahissaient les pensées de Drago mais aucune réponse n'était présente. Il doutait des sentiments du brun et doutait également des siens. Il ne savait plus ou il en était et prit la fuite pour aller dans sa chambre.  
  
-Drago ! Reviens ! Je dois te dire quelque chose.  
  
Harry le poursuivit jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentard....  
  
A SUIVRE !!!!! 


	6. Sentiments

Coucou à tous ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis a écrire ce chapitre. Mais le voila enfin ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 6 : Sentiments.  
  
Drago, déboussolé par cette journée et par les sentiments inexpliqués envers le survivant, prit ses jambes à son cou et rejoignit sa salle commune. Il énonça le mot de passe et pénétra dans l'antre des serpentards. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il était seul dans la pièce. Tout les autres mangeaient dans la grande salle. Il profita du calme pour réfléchir.  
  
qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Suis-je réellement tombé amoureux de lui ? Non c'est pas possible. Je le déteste depuis toujours. Mais pourquoi lui ai-je .... Dans les vestiaires ? Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser a lui. J'aimerais que ce sentiment soit réciproque. Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Il m'a réconforté après que mon père m'ait puni pour ce qu'il avait vu. Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Mais est-ce que ça signifie qu'il éprouve ce que j'éprouve ? J'en sais rien. Harry sort de mon esprit, je t'en supplie. Faut plus que je pense à toi.  
  
Il essayait de vider son esprit de toutes pensées concernant le griffondor mais en vain. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser a lui. C'était plus fort que lui. Il sentait les lèvres du survivant contre les siennes.  
  
Sa douce langue sucrée frôlant la sienne. De même, il repensa au moment ou il lui a enlevé son caleçon et avait découvert sa virilité dressée au plus haut point. Son sexe l'avait excité et il avait été poussé à le lécher avec gourmandise. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité et ce désir pour le brun le reprit de nouveau.  
  
Une bosse se forma à l'intérieur de son sous vêtement et il commençait à devenir trop étroit pour contenir son membre palpitant d'excitation. Il baissa son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon qui comprimait son pénis. Celui- ci se dressa dans toute sa splendeur. Il posa sa main autour de son attribut masculin et débuta de rapides va et vient de haut en bas. Il s'agrippa au canapé. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.  
  
Il accéléra ses mouvements en même temps que sa respiration devint rapide et forte. Il émit de léger gémissement de plaisir. Il senti que ça montait. Harry occupait ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux et vit le sexe durci et volumineux du griffondor. Il serra de plus en plus son étreinte sur le cuir du canapé.  
  
Mais soudain il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la salle commune alors que celui-ci était proche de l'éjaculation. Le gland s'était un peu humidifié du au liquide séminal qui avait coulé a l'extrémité de celui-ci  
  
-Drago c'est Harry ! Ouvre moi ! Il faut que je te parle !  
  
Il décida d'arrêter son plaisir et d'aller lui ouvrir. Il remit son caleçon et son pantalon. Cependant, son sexe était toujours aussi avide de caresses et s'étendait dans son sous vêtement.  
  
Il s'avança vers la porte assez mal à l'aise par son érection exigeante. Il l'ouvrit. Il craignait que son désir ne soit découvert.  
  
-Euh... Entre.  
  
-Je te dérange pas ?  
  
NON ! Il peut pas savoir ce que je faisais ! Il ne voit pas à travers les murs !  
  
-Euh...non. Je... hum. Pourquoi tu es la ?  
  
Il n'y avait aucune haine dans sa voix mais de la gentillesse. C'était bien la première fois que Harry le voyait si bon avec lui.  
  
-Je voulais te parler.  
  
-Me parler ? De quoi ?  
  
-De ce qui s'est passé ce matin.  
  
Drago se sentit soudainement mal. Son érection ne s'était pas atténuée. Au contraire. A la vue du survivant, son sexe avait gagné en volume. Et le fait qu'il veuille le voir et lui parler de °l'incident° dans les vestiaires ne l'aidait pas à calmer ses ardeurs. Il l'observa attentivement et constata que Potter s'était fortement arrangé depuis deux ans. Le quidditch lui avait façonné un corps qui se révélait être bien sculpté et musclé. Des épaules larges, des pectoraux appétissants, des yeux envoûtants et une chevelure tout aussi rebelle mais qui ne laissait pas le serpentard indifférent. Et ses lèvres.  
  
Mmmmmmhhh, si attrayantes, si douces, si chaudes pensa Malfoy.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça ? Aurais je du rester dans la grande salle ou ne pas aborder ce sujet assez délicat? Et puis pourquoi suis-je venu ? Et pourquoi je suis allé le réconforter ? Que m'arrive t il ? Je ne serai pas tombé amoureux de lui tout de même (rire intérieur) Je le déteste ! Et lui aussi me déteste. Quoique je me demande. Ses yeux. Si beaux si captivants si irrésistibles. Et sa langue se baladant sur mon sexe et léchant mon gland  
  
La chaleur monta chez le griffondor ainsi que son pénis qui gonfla d'excitation.  
  
Tout deux restèrent un moment à s'observer longuement. Ils s'échangèrent un regard intense. Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait plus que tout. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue taquinant la sienne, sa main sur son sexe. Il avait envie de lui. Il ne pouvait plus résister aussi longtemps.  
  
Il se jeta littéralement sur lui et l'embrassa ardemment. Harry répondit à son baiser et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche qui l'accueillit humidement. Les mains se promenèrent mutuellement sur le corps de l'autre. Harry caressa le torse de Drago. Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Soudainement le serpentard se décolla de son partenaire et dit :  
  
-C'est une erreur.  
  
-Je m'en fous Drago ! C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre, répliqua Harry en lui lançant un regard rempli de désir.  
  
Puis le survivant l'embrassa par surprise et chercha avidement sa langue avec la sienne. Mais Drago qui pourtant appréciait ce long baiser s'extirpa de nouveau de l'emprise de Harry.  
  
-Ne me repousse plus Drago. J'ai... J'ai envie de toi.  
  
Drago sourit de satisfaction. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Potter était réciproque. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
-Viens suis moi ! Je connais un endroit ou l'on sera tranquille.  
  
Il empoigna sa main et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune des Serpentards...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ginny s'était rassise à sa table affreusement gênée par ce qu'il s'était passé mais étrangement ressentait un sentiment particulier pour son professeur de potion. En fait, elle ne le voyait plus comme avant mais comme quelqu'un qui pouvait être gentil et faire de bonne action.  
  
Celui-ci avait rejoins la table des professeurs. Le calme revint dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves étaient perturbés par ce qui venait de se produire sans comprendre et mangeaient en silence.  
  
La rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de rapides coups d'œil vers le maître des potions. Dorénavant elle le voyait d'un autre angle. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais le fait d'avoir été si proche de lui avait fait naître en elle une envie pour lui. Et quelle envie ! Tout ce a quoi elle pensait et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était être a ses cotés et sentir le doux parfum de son corps. Elle le regarda de nouveau mais celui- ci ne remarqua pas ses regards. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Il faut avouer que Ginny euh Miss Weasley est devenu une femme avec de belles formes et des courbes très féminines. Quand je repense a sa poitrine quasiment dénudée  
  
Son sexe ne tarda pas à s'élever.  
  
Calme toi Sévérus. Tu ne vas pas te mettre dans cet état pour une simple élève. Mais quelle élève ! Celle-ci est vraiment désirable. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser a elle ? Bon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'elle m'a fais pour que je sois si... dingue d'elle !  
  
A la fin du dîner, Rogue se leva. Il prit la direction des grandes portes au lieu de disparaître dans la pièce située derrière la table des professeurs. Il marcha à coté de la rangée des griffondors, du coté ou Ginny était assise. Il passa à coté d'elle et la frôla légèrement et volontairement. Celle-ci sentit la présence de son professeur et fut parcouru d'un agréable frisson.  
  
Puis celui-ci sorti et prit la direction de son bureau. Quelques minutes passèrent mais qui semblèrent a la griffondor une éternité. Elle en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler. Elle devait le voir. Elle suivit donc la même direction jusqu'à la porte de son bureau...  
  
A SUIVRE !!!!  
  
Alors vous avez aimé ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous rester à faire. M'envoyer un p'tit commentaire !!! 


	7. Sentiments partie 2

Coucou à tous Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant la lecture réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lily ewans/potter : La suite la voila avec toujours en vedette Ginny et Sevie accompagnant bien sur les couples Ron Hermione et Drago harry. Bonne lecture !  
  
Lily : La suite la voila ! Je suis contente qu'elle te fasse rire. Faut admettre que j'ai piqué de bons fous rires en l'écrivant. Bonne lecture !  
  
Fanny Radcliffe : Voici des nouvelles fraîches de Ron et Mione. Pour les autres couples cela s'annonce tout aussi chaud !!! Bonne lecture !  
  
Orlina : La suite la voila. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas été trop longue. Dans ce chapitre des nouvelles du couples Ginny et Sevie. Bonne lecture !  
  
Snapesexsymbol : Je suis contente que tu adores mes histoires et espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bonne lecture !  
  
Kero : Oui je t'adore ! Et j'espère que tu adoras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !  
  
Et maintenant place au chapitre !  
  
Chapitre 7 : Sentiments partie 2  
  
-Mione, chuchota Ron a l'encontre de la griffondor.  
  
-Mmmm, murmura Hermione encore endormie.  
  
-Je t'aime plus que tout, s'exclama le rouquin avec amour.  
  
-Ooooooh Ronald, fit elle émue.  
  
Elle leva sa tête qui reposait auparavant sur son torse musclé, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et annonça :  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout, répliqua t elle suivi d'un long baiser plein de tendresse et d'émotion.  
  
Celle-ci, une fois s'être rassasiée avidement du goût sucré de sa langue, se décolla et se blotti contre lui pour se rendormir épanoui par cet amour fleurissant.  
  
Ils avaient passé la nuit la plus riche en émotions. Quelques heures avant, ceux-ci s'étaient embrassés dans la grande salle avec toute la passion qu'ils conservaient en eux depuis tant de temps. Après avoir mangé en se lançant une multitude de regards amoureux et en se caressant mutuellement le pied, ils avaient rejoint une chambre connue seule de Ron dont un soir il l'avait découvert par hasard en errant dans le château. Il avait pensé que celle-ci serait parfaite pour un tête a tête amoureux entre sa princesse aux cheveux ébouriffés et lui. Hermione conduit par Ron se posait de nombreuses questions sur le chemin de cette pièce inconnue.  
  
-Ou m'emmène tu ? demandait elle sur un ton se révélant être curieux.  
  
-Tu verras !  
  
-Allez dis ! supplia t elle.  
  
-Mais t'es vraiment pas patiente ! s'indigna t il avec un soupçon d'humour et d'amusement.  
  
Enfin, au grand soulagement de la griffondor, ils arrivèrent a hauteur d'un mur. Dessus, une pierre bleue était incrustée. Ron posa sa main sur celle- ci. Celle-ci, au contact de sa peau, pénétra dans le mur qui s'ouvrit en un passage étroit.  
  
-Viens suis moi, ordonna gentiment le griffondor.  
  
Ils longèrent un long tunnel sombre pendant quelques minutes pour arriver dans une pièce éclairée par la lueur de nombreuses bougies et chandeliers. Un lit à baldaquin imposant régnait au centre n'attendant que les deux griffondors. Des pétales roses avaient été répandus sur le sol et sur le lit. Une odeur de fleurs parfumait agréablement la chambre. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie bleu clair parsemée de multiples paillettes argentées. Le plafond était d'un bleu profond et incrusté de nombreuses étoiles brillantes.  
  
Hermione demeura émerveillée par la beauté et le romantisme de cette chambre. Ron qui connaissait la splendeur de cette pièce passa derrière la jeune fille et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle senti la tendre étreinte de son ami, se retourna pour lui faire face et plaça ses mains douces et chaudes au bas de son dos. Puis leurs lèvres se cherchèrent pour se retrouver de nouveau.  
  
Toujours enlacés dans un baiser passionnel, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit, le jeune homme étant placé sur la jeune fille. Les mains se promenèrent sur la peau douce des griffondors. Les doigts du rouquin tardèrent sur sa poitrine tandis que ceux de Mione effleurèrent légèrement son torse.  
  
Ron se décolla des lèvres rouges de la griffondor. La perception du goût fruité de la griffondor subsista dans sa bouche. Il aimait ce goût et la sensation de sa langue douce caressant délicatement la sienne. Les yeux de sa compagne le suppliaient de l'embrasser encore et encore. Mais celui-ci la fit patienter et déboutonna un a un les boutons des vêtements de celle- ci. Il s'attaqua ensuite au soutien gorge et l'enleva rapidement impatient de découvrir ses seins. Il prit la pointe dans sa bouche et le suça longuement. Le plaisir se propagea rapidement en elle et émit plusieurs gémissements. Elle en voulait plus !  
  
Celui-ci traça donc un chemin d'un coup de langue d'entre ses seins jusqu'au bas de son ventre, fit glisser sa petite culotte sur ses jambes et découvrir avec admiration et excitation °la foret interdite° de son amie. Il introduisit sa langue entre les deux lèvres supérieures et senti un liquide émané de son vagin. Il lécha avec gourmandise sa vulve et débuta ensuite un mouvement allant de son vagin jusqu'à son clitoris avec sa langue vers le haut puis vers le bas.  
  
Maintenant la griffondor hurlait de plaisir. Il titillait avec exaltation son bouton de chair sachant que celle-ci était proche de l'orgasme. Il continua et le mordilla légèrement lorsque celui-ci gonfla sous l'effet de l'intense plaisir ressenti par Hermione. Puis voulant entrer dans son intimité, il introduisit un premier doigt en elle doucement et fit de nombreux mouvement de va et vient. Etant bien dilaté, il glissa un deuxième doigt et fit de même. Il les enfonçait plus profondément à chaque gémissement de sa partenaire. Sentant que celle-ci allait être comblé, il passa le bout de sa langue autour de son clitoris faisant ainsi de nombreux cercle accompagnant le mouvement de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que celle ci se cambre, empoigne fermement la couverture et jouisse dans un hurlement de bonheur intense.  
  
Epuisée elle s'effondra en sueur sur le lit. Ron libera son intimité en retirant ses doigts humidifié par le signe de l'excitation féminine. Il se releva et Mione aperçu la marque de l'excitation de son bienfaiteur. En effet, ce cunnilingus avait fortement excité Ron qui a présent ressentait la douleur de son pénis en érection cognant durement contre la limite de son sous vêtement. Une idée traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille. Comme celui-ci lui avait fait atteindre le septième ciel, pourquoi ne ferait elle pas de même ?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ginny était figée devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Celle-ci hésitait. Devait elle frapper et entrer ou repartir aussitôt ? Mais la sensation frissonnante du passage de son professeur non loin d'elle dans la rangée menant aux portes de la grande salle l'incita à frapper. Aucune réponse. Elle recommença. Toujours rien. Il n'était pas dans son bureau. Elle se retourna donc les yeux au sol, déçue. Elle fit quelques mètres et se heurta contre un obstacle qui n'était autre que ce cher maître des potions. Pour éviter cette collision, celle-ci avait posé ces mains sur le torse bien épais de Sévérus. Elle leva les yeux.  
  
-Professeur ! Je ne vous avais pas vu, fit elle en rougissant.  
  
Elle est encore plus belle quand elle rougit. pensa t il en la regardant surpris par sa venue.  
  
-Vous préfériez sûrement continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau, miss Weasley ? demanda t il gentiment.  
  
Le ton de sa voix l'étonna.  
  
-Euh...Oui.  
  
Il la fit entrer.  
  
-Alors, vous vouliez me voir ? renchérit il en prenant place dans son fauteuil.  
  
J'ai envie de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Et de l'embrasser sans jamais m'arrêter.  
  
-Miss Weasley ? ramena t il la rouquine qui était perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
-Euh...Hum...Oui. Je... Je voulais vous voir.  
  
-Pourquoi cela ?  
  
-Pour... hum...  
  
Le regard pesant de son interlocuteur la déstabilisait. Ce n'était pas un regard méchant. Bien au contraire. Il y avait une lueur étrange. Une lueur de désir ! Celle ci prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
-Je voulais vous voir pour vous parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, annonça t elle d'une traite.  
  
-Bien, fit il calmement.  
  
Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
  
Bien ??? Pourquoi il me dit pas autre chose ?  
  
Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Tout deux ne savait que dire. Elle demeurait immobile et debout devant lui.  
  
Pourquoi il me dit rien ? J'en ai marre moi de ce silence.  
  
Elle le regarda et s'attarda sur ses fines lèvres.  
  
Oh merlin ! Comme j'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'ai vraiment envie de lui. C'est vrai qu'a première vue, il a pas l'air attirant mais quand on l'a approché comme moi je l'ai approché il est presque... Irrésistible. Et il sent si bon. Un mélange d'épices, de cannelle et de vanille. Et puis ses cheveux n'ont pas l'air si gras que ça. En fait, il est vraiment séduisant.  
  
Pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça ? Aurais je un gros bouton repoussant sur le nez ? Sévérus toi et ton humour ne font pas bon ménage. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui peut bien passer dans l'esprit si petit de cette griffondor. Voyons Sévérus, ce n'est pas une façon de parler comme ça de cette si jolie jeune fille. C'est vrai que depuis 6 ans, elle s'est vraiment embellit et est devenue quasiment une femme avec de belles courbes féminines.  
  
Il repensa au moment ou sa poitrine était a moitié dénudée. Une envie folle de lui faire l'amour l'envahit s'accompagnant d'une forte pression dans son boxer noir moulant.  
  
Mais c'est une élève. Une élève !!!! Appartenant à griffondor de plus !! Non il ne se passera rien avec elle.  
  
Mais elle n'était pas du même avis. Elle le voulait. Lui ! Et plus que tout ! Elle se fichait des conséquences qui pouvaient subvenir par la suite. Ainsi, elle se dirigea lentement vers son bureau puis le détourna pour se retrouver face à lui.  
  
-Professeur. Je vais vous embrasser. Et si vous ne le voulez pas, ça m'est égale. C'est toi que je veux Sévérus, dit elle sensuellement en se penchant vers sa bouche.  
  
Elle emprisonna ses lèvres contre les siennes et força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Mais celle-ci ne fut pas reçue avec hostilité. Au contraire. Il joua avec la sienne et l'enroula également. Celle-ci étant courbée, ça lui était peu favorable pour échanger un long baiser. Alors Rogue l'entraîna sur ses genoux brusquement. Celle-ci faillit perdre l'équilibre et s'accrocha délicatement à ses épaules. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Tu m'emmènes ou ? fit Harry avec curiosité.  
  
-Tu verras, répondit Drago un sourire coquin accroché sur ses lèvres.  
  
Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, montèrent plusieurs escaliers. Le chemin qu'ils prenaient était inconnu de Harry. Visiblement, ils se trouvaient dans une tour secrète dont Drago était le seul à savoir que celle-ci existait. Ils montèrent encore et encore jusqu'à arrivés à une porte en bois. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une tour d'astronomie plus ancienne.  
  
-Cette tour n'est plus utilisée depuis plusieurs années. Moi seul la connais. Je l'ai découverte lorsque je traînais dans le château, tard le soir.  
  
-Tu es sur qu'il n'y a personne qui pourrait nous déranger.  
  
En réponse, Drago s'approcha du survivant et plaqua sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Ils entremêlèrent leurs langues passionnément. Le désir se fit sentir. Leurs corps étant collés l'un contre l'autre, chacun pouvait sentir le pénis de l'autre en érection.  
  
Drago commença à déshabiller le brun lentement. Harry fit de même avec le blondinet. Ils étaient à présent tout deux torse nu. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser sous le ciel étoilé avec une douche brise chaude.  
  
Soudain, un bruit retentit dans les escaliers. Les deux sursautèrent et regardèrent avec effroi la porte séparant la tour et les escaliers d'où provenaient l'étrange bruit sourd...  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Un commentaire ? Une remarque ? Une critique ? A vous de jouer ! 


	8. le triomphe de l'amour

**Résumé :**

Le sort de cupidon a été levé par Zeus. Hermione et Ron ont passé leur première nuit d'amour ensemble et se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Quant au couple Harry-Drago, ces deux ennemis se sont aperçus de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un envers l'autre. Et pour finir, Ginny et Sévérus s'aperçoivent que le désir entre eux deux est présent malgré les différences d'ages et de maisons. Ils s'embrassent passionnément…

**Fin du précèdent chapitre : **

Drago commença à déshabiller le brun lentement. Harry fit de même avec le blondinet. Ils étaient à présent tout deux torse nu. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser sous le ciel étoilé avec une douce brise chaude.

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans les escaliers. Les deux sursautèrent et regardèrent avec effroi la porte séparant la tour et les escaliers d'où provenaient l'étrange bruit sourd…

**Bonne Lecture !!!!!!**

**Chapitre 8 :**

« Le curé de Camarais a les couilles qui pendent que quand il s'assoit dessus ça lui rentre dans le cul. »

La voix de Peeves chantonnante s'éleva derrière la porte en bois qui séparait nos deux tourtereaux de l'escalier.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement heureux que ce maudit fantôme se soit éloigné.

Harry se retourna vers Drago et voyant ce torse laiteux a l'air si savoureux,et recommença à être extrêmement excité. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son blondinet et le retourna face à lui. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et souffla doucement. Ce simple geste fit frémir Drago et celui-ci sentit son excitation augmenter considérablement. Harry commença à lécher le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire. Puis il déposa de légers baisers en suivant le contour de la mâchoire pour arriver aux lèvres. Il entreprit d'embrasser sa lèvre inférieure puis continua son exploration et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne avidement.

Il balada ses mains sur le torse dessiné du serpentard pour finir son chemin au niveau de son bas ventre. Déterminé, il lui déboutonna son pantalon et commençait à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes mais Drago lui stoppa son élan en annonçant :

-Tu es bien sur de vouloir continuer Harry ? questionna t il en plongeant ses yeux gris assombris par le désir dans ceux du concerné.

-Chut ! s'exclama t il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres qu'il emprisonna ensuite dans un doux élan.

Drago imita le survivant et lui enleva son pantalon tout en lui rendant fougueusement son baiser. Il prit ses mains et l'entraîna vers le sol. Ils s'allongèrent et continuèrent à s'embrasser en intercalant les baisers sauvages et les baisers tendres. Drago se trouvant en dessous donna un coup de rein pour se retrouver sur Harry et glissa un doigt dans le boxer de celui-ci avant de l'enlever d'un coup sec. Le griffondor ne voulant pas être le seul fit de même avec son partenaire. Une fois complètement nu, Drago embrassa le torse de son futur amant en descendant jusqu'à arriver à sa virilité. Il posa de délicats baisers sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis continua jusqu'à effleurer du bout des lèvres le membre tendu par l'excitation devant lui. Il souffla légèrement dessus ce qui envoya un violent frisson dans tout le corps de Harry.

-Mmm…

Entendant les gémissements de son futur amant, il fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe et fini par le prendre en entier dans sa bouche ce qui provoqua un hurlement chez le griffondor. Après quelque va et vient, il arrêta sous les grognements de frustration du brun.

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes seul.

-Dépêche-toi alors !

-Oui mon amour.

Drago remonta jusqu'au visage de Harry et l'embrassa passionnément presque désespérément. Il fit passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Puis il recommença à embrasser chaque partie de son visage tout en le caressant de manière sensuelle jusqu'à arriver vers son intimité. Il introduit un doigt en lui de la façon la plus douce possible. Le survivant gémit doucement sous l'intrusion, il n'avait pas vraiment mal, il ressentait plutôt une certaine gène. Le serpentard continua et glissa un second doigts tout en continuant à embrasser Harry pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

-Vas-y, je te veux en moi maintenant, s'il te plait.

Drago s'exécuta sous les suppliques du griffondor. Il retira ses doigts et entra délicatement dans l'antre si chaude et si étroite du brun. Harry gémit de douleur ce qui stoppa immédiatement le blond.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il tout en lui embrassant le front.

Harry sentit la douleur diminuée et commença à remuer des hanches ce qui envoya des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps de Drago. Celui-ci débuta alors ses mouvements de va et vient tout en plongeant son regard dans les yeux voilés par le désir de son amant. Il empoigna son sexe et le masturba tout en bougeant de plus en plus vite dans le corps de son partenaire. Il toucha à plusieurs reprise sa prostate ce qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Harry jouit entre leurs deux ventres suivit de près par Drago qui s'écroula sur lui.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le serpentard voulut se retirer mais Harry le retint.

-Reste encore un peu, s'il te plait.

-D'accord.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de Drago reposant dans le cou de Harry. Le blond se retira quelques instants plus tard et repris le griffondor dans ses bras, l'embrassant langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle tout en restant étroitement enlacés.

-Je t'aime tant, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, murmura le griffondor.

-Moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas vivre loin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, de ton amour pour pouvoir vivre. Je t'aime et cela pour toujours.

Ils scellèrent leur promesse d'un amour éternelle dans un vertigineux baiser.

Rogue et ginny s'embrassèrent avidement. Leurs gestes furent plein de tendresse et de désir. Le professeur enroulait divinement ses lèvres autour de celle de la rouquine et commenca a la deshabiller lentement. Il se retira de sa bouche pour poser la sienne contre la peau douce et chaude de l'épaule de la griffondor. Elle fit de même et enleva sa cape puis deboutonna sa chemise. Il fut peu de temps avant qu'ils se retrouvent nus en se caressant maitre des potions en voulant beaucoup plus à présent la fit s'assoir sur son bureau écarta ses cuisses et entra en elle facilement sentant l'humidité de sa compagne. Il débuta avec de doux coup de rein mais Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'elle désirait plus de rythme. Il s'executa volontier et tous deux gémissaient fortement de désir. Peu de temps après, le plaisir envahit les deux amants a l'unission. Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent avec satisfaction et échangèrent un baiser tendrement.

Cupidon avait retrouvé les cieux depuis et observait les conséquences de ses actions d'amour. Il était satisfait que dans ce chateau ou régnait de la haine, de l'indifférence et de sombres secrets auparavant avait laissé place à une demeure remplie d'amour. Il était fière de ce qu'il avait entrepris. Après tout la plus belle chose au monde c'est l'amour!

FIN


End file.
